Wicked Game
by cedrica
Summary: Neytiri gives a young male a lesson. Bond, BP, Dom, M/F, OC, Oral, Other, PWP, Tort, Violence, COMPLETE Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any other Avatar related right, this is only a work of fiction, and I do not make any money from these writings
1. Chapter 1

A sound woke him up. He opened his eyes and saw it was night already. He tried to stretch his body but found it impossible. His eyes opened wide then and he found himself kneeling on the ground with his hands spread and tied up to some kind of a tree. He couldn`t react to this, he was trying to understand what was going on. Then he saw a silhouette in the darkness. Sitting on a rock not far away from him. He could clearly notice it was a woman, but he couldn`t recognize her.

He saw her standing and slowly approaching him. It was then when he realized it was Neytiri. A small wicked smile has appeared on her face. He wondered what was the reason. She got closer to him and bent down, curled her tail around his body and put it under his shirt in a way the tip was tickling his bare back. She took his chin in her hand.

"You dreamwalkers never learn. Do you? I told you not to come back here again."

He was surprised. He didn`t know what was happening, he almost thought it was a dream.

Neytiri backed up a little and drew out her knife.

"Time to teach you a lesson, tawtute"

"What are you playing at?"

"You`ll see…I`ll show you how we treat the intruders"

She pressed the knife to his neck and slowly made a small cut. Then she lowered her head and licked seductively the wound.

"Your blood taste strange…almost sweet"

He only roared and tried to bite her ear but she was too quick for him.

"Don`t play with me, tawtute. I can be evil" and she placed the knife at the base of his pants pressing the sharp tip just above his member.

"You sky people wear too much clothes. I`ll make sure you`ll get rid of yours"

She cut his shirt in pieces only slightly touching his skin, but enough to draw more blood that colored the straps. His chest was burning.

She left the knife aside and placed her hands on his belt.

"This I see is very strong…it may become useful later…so better leave it whole" she said and removed it from his pants.

"You will pay for this"

"I`m tired of listening to your voice. You need to be more quite" she grabbed what was left of his shirt and tried to put it in his mouth, but he bit her hand and clenched his teeth.

She hissed at him and quickly dug her fangs into the tender skin on his neck. He roared and opened his mouth enough for her to silence him with the straps.

"Now…let us continue with my lesson"

She tried to unzip his pants but this was new to her and didn`t work out well, so she grabbed the knife once more and angrily tore them leaving him completely naked. She left the knife aside and took his member in her hand. As much as he didn`t want to admit it her dominance was arousing him. His groin was already hard and when she touched it, hot waves ran through his body, his eyes closed. She saw it and smiled evilly. Then pressed her lips to his ear and whispered.

"So you like it?! I`ll make sure you`ll stop liking it…" "And you`ll start loving it" she thought.

She then let go of his arousal and stood up. She went to a nearby tree and with a long wooden stick she took some of the resin gathered in a hollow. Smoke was rising from the resin when she took it to him and pressed the stick on his shoulder. He roared from the pain. The resin was hot he could feel his skin burning. He spit the straps from his mouth and shouted:

"Quit it! Just stop!"

But she didn`t pay attention to his words. She continued moving the burning stick down his chest, stopping near his nipple just to leave a mark there before she made her way to his member, a few drops of the liquid fell on the sensitive skin. The sharp pain caused tears to run down his eyes. He roared and growled loudly now. She smiled and caressed his thighs with the wood before throwing it away. She kneeled down and took his face in her hands.

"Still like it, dreamwalker?" She asked and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He tried to resist the kiss, he was too angry to give into it. He bit her lower lip and sucked off the few drops of blood. She hissed and scratched the wounds on his chest with her nails. He roared from the pain, their lips still locked. Her tongue was teasing him, playing with his fangs, tickling the inside of his mouth. He tried to suppress a moan, but she sensed it and broke the kiss.

"I`ve just started and you are already moaning…let see then will you like this" She stood up and took the belt that was lying on the ground. Then she went behind him and said:

"I think your back needs some wounds too…it`s still pretty smooth."

A cutting whip tore his skin. He clenched his teeth trying not to pronounce even a sound. He didn`t want her to know the density of the pain he was in.

"What`s up kitty…not feeling it?" She asked wickedly and whipped him again, this time near his butt.

He could feel the wounds; the wind was making his whole body burn.

"Goddammit! Stop it!" He groaned.

"Oh…there is no stopping until you learn where you belong." And she continued.

Another hit, another wound, another suppressed yell…soon he lost count. His whole back was bleeding and hurting. Just when he was about to lose consciences she finally stopped and bent down to caress the cuts with the tips of her fingers.

"How about now, kitty, do you want to moan now?" she whispered in his ear.

He didn`t have the strength to even turn his head to look at her, let alone answer her. She smirked and looked down to see his member still aroused. She took it in her hand.

"Time for a little different kind of torture"

She passed in front of him and curled herself to the ground. He looked at her wondering what she was up to. As much as he felt humiliated and injured, he was beginning to enjoy her games.

She was stroking gently his groin and soon he started to feel less pain and more pleasure. She drew her tongue out and slowly licked the tip of its head. His whole body rocked from the sensation.

Neytiri smiled but didn`t say a word, just repeated the action. Then she kissed it gently and took all its length in her mouth. His mind went blank. All he could sense was the hot moisture and her tongue teasing him. Her lips closed around him and she begun to move back and forth, pushing it all the way down her throat. She looked up and met his stare. Her gaze was full of naughtiness; he could see the fires in her eyes. The view was so erotic, she was lying in front of him, her butt slightly higher than her back, her mouth full of him. Everything was blurry around him, he was drowning in her gaze.

Then, suddenly, a sharp pain pierced his body. She had scratched his groin with her teeth quite hard. She was now licking and kissing the scratch while playing with his balls, tickling them. But in the same time he felt that the node on the ropes holding his left arm was loose.

Neytiri wasn`t looking at him, so he tried to free himself. But then he sensed her tongue moving slowly to the base of his arousal, and she sucked on his balls, rolling them inside her mouth. He gasped and growled slightly. This was too much for him, he was so close to the peak and it was hard to think of how to free himself. But he gathered all that was left of his strength and pulled his arm from the ropes. She didn`t notice.

"Good! He thought and smiled. "Soon you will feel my revenge, you bad kitten"

She started sucking on his arousal again this time the rhythm was fast, she knew he was about to cum and was teasing him even more…She cupped the head of his member with her lips and begun moving her tongue fast sending shivers down his spine while with her hand she was stroking it. He couldn`t hold it more. He grabbed her hair with his free hand and pushed himself harder inside her mouth.

Her eyes grew wide.

"Surprise, baby!"He smiled.

She tried to free herself, her nails dug into his wounded skin, and her fangs bit his groin. But this time the pain was only arousing him more and he didn`t let her go.

"You liked my blood right…I`ll give you something that tastes even better, kitty." And with that he released himself in her mouth and pulled back. Surprisingly, she swallowed it all and then seductively licked her lips.

He curled his tail around her waist so he could free his other arm. She struggled but he was holding her strong. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her to the ground, lying on top of her with all his weight.

He smirked and licked her jaw.

"Time for a little wicked game, you evil thing"


	2. Chapter 2

She tried to fight him, she wasn`t happy by the change in the roles, but he was stronger than her and resisted her attempts.

"Stay still or I`ll make you miserable" he said and grabbed the belt that was lying on the ground near them.

It was covered with his blood. Then he took her hands and tied them together behind her back, so now she was lying on them. That made her almost unable to move, although she was kicking hard with her legs.

"You should not be doing this, dreamwalker. I`ll…" but he shut her up with his palm.

Then bent down so now his lips were touching her earlobe and whispered huskily:

"You know what…I would shut your mouth, but I want to hear your screams and pleads…and moans" and he licked her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"You won`t hear anything, tawtute" she thought.

He locked her legs with his, so she was still now and moved to her face, licking every glowing dot slowly making his way to her mouth. She turned her head to the side, but he grabbed roughly her cheeks and kissed her hard. Their tongues met and he started playing with hers. She didn`t want to give in yet, she remembered what he had done when she kissed him so she bit his tongue with her teeth enough to draw blood. He didn`t break the kiss though, only roared in his throat and pressed himself on her. She felt his member, still spent, near her loins. There was no mistake what his revenge would be. She could taste his blood again now, it was so enchanting, she almost forgot that she was completely in his mercy.

When the young male stopped kissing her, she sighed from the disappointment to lose the warmth of his lips. He heard it and smiled in the most devilish way possible. Soon though the disappointment was replaced by an even more powerful sensation when she felt his hands wondering all over her body, caressing her. He sat on her legs, so he was able to explore every part of her. She was still wearing her loincloth, but he tore it apart together with her necklace, so now she was completely naked in front of him. His fingers tickled her clit only for a second, and he smirked when he saw her eyes open wide.

"So you like it? I`ll make sure you love it, kitten"

He lowered his head and started kissing her body, in random places, like he wished to cover every dot with his lips. He stopped at her breasts, took her nipple in his teeth and pulled it slightly. Then he sucked on it before placing a soft kiss there and moved to the other nipple repeating the action, while his thumb was massaging the first one. She moaned louder this time, she couldn`t hide that she liked it.

He played a bit with them before kissing her down her front. He flicked his tongue in her belly button and she jumped a little when she felt the moisture. His hands were on her waist, holding her still as he marked his way to her clit placing small soft kisses on her flat stomach.

She was angry at herself for giving into the pleasure so easily so when he reached her loins, she pressed her legs together. He roared at her and grabbed her thighs, spreading her legs.

She hissed.

"You want me to do it the hard way?" He asked with a smile " But, honey…I don`t need my hands to give you what you deserve" and he lowered his head in between her thighs.

She felt his lips on the skin near her most sensitive area and shivered with anticipation. It seemed like he took forever to explore her thighs with his lips before he finally kissed her clit. He teased it with his tongue and then licked his way to her opening. She groaned loudly and even if she didn`t want it, she pushed her hips forward to feel him deeper. He tensed the muscle of his tongue and drew it in her exploring her insides. He rolled it and gave her a few thrusts with it before he drew her lips into his mouth and massaged them between his teeth. She was moaning and involuntary relaxed her legs.

He removed his hands and ran his finger in between her lips. Then he lifted it in front of his mouth. She was looking at him with blurry eyes. He slowly licked it clean with his tongue. She gasped only imagining what would come next.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

She didn`t respond.

"A stubborn one…I like it. I`ll ask you again in a few minutes" and he bent down to continue with his sweet torture.

He gave her clit some quick sucks, covering it with his mouth and releasing it right away. Then with his tongue he started to lick her like an icecream, thrusting it once again in her. He increased the rhythm while his fingers were teasing her nipples. She was shaking, her eyes were closed, her lips were half parted. Hundreds of soft moans escaped her throat. She could sense she was near her orgasm when he suddenly stopped.

"Don`t stop" she whispered even before realizing it.

He rose up and smiled wickedly.

"So I didn`t even have to ask again" He said and kissed her with passion.

She could clearly taste herself in his mouth, this was turning her on more and more. In the meanwhile the tip of his tail was caressing her opening, almost entering her. She wanted this never to end. But he broke the kiss and backed up.

"But I`ll stop, kitty…I have something else for you now" he said and grabbed her by the waist.

He roughly turned her with face to the ground and spread her legs. His member was already hard. He pushed all its length in her with one aggressive thrust. She screamed because of the sudden pain but that didn`t make him stop. Instead he thrust again, this time with more power and faster. Soon they both started moaning. She was so wet and so tight his mind went blank by the sensation.

He put his hand under her and lifted her butt up, so he could have a better access. Then he bent over and nibbled her neck making her shiver. His other hand was caressing her breasts. She almost lost consciousness. He untied her hands, grabbed her by the shoulders and made her sit in his lap. Now it was she who was dictating the rhythm while his hands and even his tail were all over her body, scratching, caressing, and tickling her.

She placed her hands on his chest for support and dug her nails in his skin. She was moving faster now; she wanted to come so badly, her breath almost stopped. Soon the waves of her orgasm filled her, her walls tensed around his member. They moaned as he grabbed her in his arms and released himself in her.

Breathing heavily they collapsed on the ground. She caught her breath and turned around to face him.

His eyes were closed. She cupped his cheek with her hand. He opened them and looked at her.

"I think you`ve learned your lesson, dreamwalker" She smiled.

"I`m not a dreamwalker anymore, Neytiri."

She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I`ll see you in the village, ma Jake" she said and stood up.

" Oel Ngati kameie, ma Neytiri"

FIN


End file.
